Sorcerer's Weekly
by FizzyBubblegum13
Summary: When Lucy Heartfilia does a risqué spread for Sorcerer's Weekly, she had one motive in her mind. To make it so that a certain someone wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her. But she never anticipated the craziness that followed. A one-shot for some valentine's day love!


**Author's Note- Hey guys, have a wonderful valentine's day! Here is my contribution to the day of love!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail, I just own the craziness that is this story.**

* * *

Rogue was calmly sitting in his guild hall and enjoying a warm mug hot chocolate he had made for himself when he heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"Oh Holy hell! Did you guys know that Lucy-san is doing a spread for Sorcerer's Weekly?" Yukino screeched. He put his mug down, knowing it might get knocked down when he saw the celestial mage running towards him. "Rogue! Look! Lucy-san!" Apparently she was so worked up that she couldn't even form proper sentences. Even Sting came out from his office to Rogue's table, curious. "What happened Yukino?" The girl was breathing heavily, a magazine (Rogue could guess which) clutched in her hand.

"Lucy-san did a spread for Sorcerer's Weekly! And she even answered some questions!" Sting raised an eyebrow at her and motioned her to show the magazine. Yukino almost threw it on the table and Rogue saw the celestial mage of Fairy Tail on the front page, heat rising to his face. It was a portrait of the blonde mage, with bare shoulders and collarbone making it look like she wasn't wearing anything. Her lips were in a tiny pout with one finger on them, as though silencing someone and she was winking at the camera. "Was this issue dedicated to her or something?" Sting asked. "Well, from what I can gather because of the win at Grand Magic Games, all Fairy Tail mages get the cover whenever they do the spread." Yukino replied.

Rogue was still puzzled by the sudden warmth he was feeling and didn't comment anything. Yukino sat down and flipped the magazine right to the page of her spread. Looking at the pages, Sting too sat down whole Rogue felt like removing a layer or two of his clothes. Or all.

In the first picture Lucy was in her normal outfit of her tiny heart shaped top, sleeveless jacket and sleeve stockings with an equally tiny skirt and her belt with her keys. But her hair was down and one hand was tangled in it and a soft smile played at her lips. Rogue's mouth ran dry as he stared at her. Her eyes were dark and half lidded, and they seemed to stare directly at Rogue. The next one was equally enticing for him.

Lucy was wearing a maid outfit, complete with an apron and lacy stockings, while her hair was in two ponytails. There was a coy smile on her face, and her eyes were like dark chocolate. Almost fearing what could be on the next page, Rogue turned it. And almost fainted.

Lucy was on all fours, except her back was arched like that of a cat, with her big caramel eyes staring up. Her hair was open with a cat ear hairband and she was wearing a black bustier with a tail at the end, with black fishnet stockings on her legs. All that was visible was her back and her derriere which was high in the air. Her hands were stretched on the floor and her generous bust was pressing against the surface. Never had she looked so alluring to Rogue.

Thanks to Yukino's hero worshiping, Lucy was a frequent visitor to Sabertooth. The celestial mages got together often and even went on jobs together, something which had made Yukino almost ecstatic with joy the first time. And since 'Master' Sting couldn't leave the guild to keep an eye on the girl he forced Rogue to go in his stead. He said it was just because he still get guilty for her getting kicked out once, but Rogue had seen the way he looked at Yukino. But soon he started accompanying Yukino for a different reason. The Light of Fairy Tail was bright, and he was drawn to her flame like a moth. She was well read, smart and had a great (and morbid, something which Rogue liked) sense of humour.

Not that he liked her, of course. She was just his friend.

"Rogue and Sting when you are done salivating over her, can I read the interview?" Yukino sighed. Sting too was staring at the last picture, his jaw threatening to hit the floor. "Damn, is blondie single? She won't be now." Sting said, his eyes not leaving the magazine. Exasperated, Yukino took it from Rogue's hands and started reading the cover. A smirk spread on her features. "Well, Sting that might be correct. Lucy-san has disclosed something about her love life." Then she opener it and read the page.

"It says that Lucy-sama does indeed like someone!" Sting and Rogue looked at Yukino curiously as she told them the contents. "According to the magazine it is a dragonslayer! But there are six if them, and she knows all of them personally, even the one in prison. She told me, apparently his name is Cobra and he and his dark guild kidnapped her for some sacrifice." Sting and Rogue stared at each other, startled. They both were dragonslayers. "It'll be Natsu, she is his partner." The blond mage announced.

"Did she say anything else on the topic?" Rogue asked Yukino. Instantly Sting sniggered. "This is the first word he had said since you have come with this magazine." He said to Yukino, who smirked at the shadow dragonslayer. "Rogue, should I be concerned?" She said.

He scoffed and picked up his mug of hot chocolate (not so hot anymore). "I was just curious, because we don't need Sting's ego getting another boost. Already it is big enough." Yuki simply rolled her eyes. "Well, she also said that in the beginning she had been afraid of him, but she has since then grown to respect and like him. According to the magazine the favourites are Laxus Dreyar and Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel had attacked her when Phantom Lord had been at war with Fairy Tail because of her. He had beat her up, but later apparently he had apologised to her and now he even calls her bunnygirl. Same for Laxus, he had with the rest of the females of the guild, risked Lucy's life and almost killed her. But now they are good friends, according to an interested party inside the guild who has requested to remain unnamed. From what Lucy-san has told me, it must be Mira-san."

Rogue continued drinking his drink while Yukino told them about the spread. "Apparently Lucy-san's first job with Team Natsu required her to wear a maid outfit to get a job with a rich duke. Natsu and Happy needed a blonde maid so they asked her to join the team. That is why she posed in the maid outfit. It doesn't say anything about the cat outfit though." Yukino placed the magazine back on the table and Sting took it.

He sighed as he opened the photo spread again. "Damn, Blondie will have no problem whatsoever getting either Gajeel or Laxus. No one with a sane mind will pass up an opportunity to get with _that_." Suddenly there was a loud snap and Yukino and Sting jumped in their seats. Turing to the source they saw Rogue with a perfect poker face while is hand was hovering in the air with the handle of the mug he had been drinking with. The mug and its contents were on the floor.

Rogue snatched the magazine from Sting and after a moment of hesitation gave it to Yukino. "I am sorry for the mess, I'll clean it up right away." Rogue said to the girl and stalked to the kitchen to get a mop. Sting and Yukino stared at each other, bewildered. "You know, jokes apart, I really think he likes Blondie." Sting said to Yukino. She nodded.

"I can hear you!"

* * *

"Lu-chan! It is out!" A cheerful Levy bounded towards the girl sitting at the bar of Fairy Tail. "Really? I thought it would come in the next edition."

Levy threw her copy of Sorcerer's Weekly on the bar and Lucy leaned to see her face on the cover. A faint blush dusted over her cheeks as she remembered the pictures and the interview. "Ah, Lucy's spread is out? Let's see how it is!" Mirajane came from behind the bar and looked at the magazine. "Good going Lucy! This is your first full spread right? It took me five photoshoots to get the cover page." The take over mage congratulated the celestial mage, who looked abashed at the praise.

"Really, it is noth-" before Lucy could complete her sentence, Levy let out a scream. Hearing her, many of the quarrelling mages of Fairy Tail came to the bar, curious. "LUCY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A LOVE LIFE." The solid script mage held Lucy's shoulders and shook her violently. "Levy, read. You'll know."

"Wow Lucy, cover page! You really look great!" Gray looked at the cover, impressed. "Thanks Gray." She beamed at him.

Lucy braced herself as Levy opened the magazine. She was about to die from shame. Opening her eyes, she stared at herself in her normal clothes with her hair open. It wasn't that bad! Then her gaze went to the next page and a fond smile came on her face. She had borrowed the maid dress from Natsu for the day, and she had worn it for the photoshoot. It was a reference to her first job with Team Natsu. But Lucy knew that the real danger was on the third photo of her spread. Thankfully Levy, Mira and Gray were still discussing the first two pictures. Maybe they won't see the third picture at all!

Lucy decided from then to never hope for anything because instantly Levy flipped the page, still looking for the scoop on her 'Love Life'. And her brain stopped functioning. She was in a heavily provocative pose, crawling the floor. Behind herself, Lucy heard a whistle from Gray. "Lu-chan, I didn't know you were into this stuff." Levy was still staring at the picture, shocked.

Lucy had done the spread for one reason and one reason only. She had wanted to get the attention of a certain someone, and when the offer came she decided to take it. In fact, the third photo was her idea. Then, it had seemed like a good idea to get a attention grabbing picture. Now, she wasn't so sure.

By then Natsu, Juvia and Erza had also come to the bar. Natsu was looking at the picture with a clueless face, (nothing new there) while Erza's face was the colour of her hair. It was Juvia who spoke first. "Love Rival is trying to get Gray-sama's attention by doing such indecent photoshoot!?"

She sighed. Juvia was fifty percent correct. "Ah, here it is!" Lucy froze, it seems like Levy had found the information she was after. "Lu-chan, you like a dragonslayer?" At that everyone apart from Mirajane stared at Lucy. "Maybe."

"It also says that you were afraid of him in the beginning." At that even Lucy looked shocked. Snatching the magazine from Levy's hands, Lucy read the article. "Agh! It was supposed to be off record! Great, now they think I like Gajeel or Laxus. And someone gave them some information, it is written here." The moment the words left Lucy's mouth, Mirajane grabbed the magazine and read the offending interview.

"Those idiots! I told them not to write that!" Now all the stares were at the take over mage behind the bar. Realising her mistake, Mira laughed nervously. So Lucy, who is this mystery dragonslayer?" Levy asked her best friend, smirking. She had an idea who it could be, but she wanted to hear in from the mouth of the blonde mage.

"I am not telling." Lucy crossed her arms on her chest, defiance in her eyes. "Okay fine, I get it. I have a different question. Why did you do this spread? There is no way you would wear the cat costume without a reason."

Lucy took a deep breath. "Fine, I did it to get his attention. I thought he would definitely notice me since Yu-well, it is a popular magazine." She gave an awkward laugh as Gray and Levy narrowed their eyes at her, suspicious. "Lu-chan, nobody here will do anything or tell anyone if you do tell us who this person is. It is easy to guess anyway, since there are not many dragonslayers to begin with."

Gray got Levy's drift. "Yeah, so this person hurt Lucy right? Could be Gajeel, but he and Lucy have a more sibling type relationship. Laxus would have been a good guess had I not known Lucy and her type." Levy smirked. "Let's not forget snarky Cobra now, he and his guild abducted her. Ah, sadly he is in prison, and anyway Lucy doesn't know him that well."

Lucy looked at Levy and Gray fearfully while the rest looked simply curious. Natsu had already gone off to fight someone else, but Erza and Juvia remained. And of course Mira was still behind the bar counter, her expression eager. "You know Gray, recently Lucy has been going on a lot of missions with Yukino of Sabertooth." Lucy squeaked while Gray let a devious grin on his face. "Yes I did notice that actually. Wait, aren't Sting and Rogue in Sabertooth?" Natus appeared out of nowhere and started exclaiming about wanting to fight the twin dragonslayers.

"Why yes, they are. And they are dragonslayers to boot. Tell me if I am wrong, but didn't Future Rogue come for the purpose of killing Lucy?" Levy had a pondering expression on her face, which was a shade too sincere to be real. Lucy gave it up as a bad job.

"Fine! It is Rogue! Happy?" She exclaimed. Levy and Gray hi-fived each other while Mira instantly burst into a monologue about 'red eyed blonde haired babies'. Erza's face became red again while Juvia gave a death stare to Levy, murmuring 'new love rival' under her breath. "So, Rogue. What is he like?" Levy asked her best friend.

Lucy's eyes lit up as she remembered the shadow dragonslayer fondly. "He is just, well, amazing. He accompanies Yukino on all jobs because Sting can't come and he can't leave her alone too (Sting is totally head over heels for Yukino). At first he was aloof and silent, but he opened up eventually. He is extremely intelligent, smart and just plain sex-um, he is awesome. And he is so shy, it is adorable! Once I forgot my clothes in Yukino's room and had to cross the place in a towel, and you should have seen him! His face went totally red and he was stammering so badly!" All of them stared as Lucy went on and on about Rogue. Eventually Levy cleared her throat.

"I got it, he is amazing. Now comes the more important part, what are you planning to do about this?" Levy said to Lucy, anxious to change the topic. Instantly Lucy shut up. "I have no idea. I did the magazine stuff totally impulsively, and if it doesn't work I will just give up." At that Erza exclaimed and Levy smacked Lucy's arm.

"Lucy, never give up! The war has to be won! Fairy Tail mages never give up!" Erza scolded Lucy while Levy nodded. "That's right. Why will you give up? He could never reject you, I am sure of if. If the magazine doesn't do the trick, I have a plan for you."

"What plan?" Lucy asked, curious. At Levy's expression she regretted her words while a shiver ran down Gray's spine as he realised that no female of Fairy Tail was sane.

"Well, if subtlety doesn't work, we will have to try a more _direct_ approach."

* * *

"Rogue, three people! How did this happen?" Rogue was barely keeping his anger in check as he was scolded by his guild master/best friend. He couldn't believe it.

Even the rest of Sabertooth couldn't believe it. Everyone just looked zapped as Rogue stood in front of the throne, being told off. Since the beginning of time it was Sting who was the constant troublemaker and Rogue was the responsible one of the duo. Rogue scolding Sting was a daily occurrence while the other way round had never happened.

Untill now.

"Rogue, will you be so kind as to tell me why there are complaints from a store about you manhandling their customers?" Sting asked the shadow dragonslayer, tired. He had to spend his entire afternoon apologising about the behaviour of his fellow guild mate. Rogue simply stared at the ground.

Sting sighed. "Rogue untill you don't tell me the reason, I prohibit you from leaving the guild building." At that Rogue snapped his head up. Frosh was at home, alone. He couldn't afford to not go home.

"Fine." The black haired mge said, sulking. "They said something I didn't like." Sting pressed his fingertips to the sides of his head to subdue the headache threatening to come. "So you decided to, what was it? Ah right, bang one person's head in the wall, kick another to oblivion and almost strangle the third person just because they said something you didn't like? May I know what they said?" Rogue remained silent.

"Rogue, if you can't justify your actions I will have to punish you accordingly." Sting was serious, everyone could see it. Rogue mumbled something inaudible even to the light dragonslayer. "What did you say?"

"I said they were insulting Lucy!" Rogue shouted. It was as though something inside him broke. "They were looking at the magazine, the one with her spread. They were saying degrading things about her! How dare they? Lucy is pure, untainted and innocent and they were talking about her as though she was some common slut!" His body stated becoming translucent and shadowy. "They deserved far worse than what I did! I should have done more, given them a more permanent lesson." Suddenly Rogue's shadow expanded over the entire floor and everyone's feet started sinking into it. His expression was dark, eyes speaking murder. Sting got up from his chair.

"Rogue! Snap out of it!" The shadow wedrew and he collapsed on the floor. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief while Yukino instantly ran to the shadow mage. He had his face in his hands, and his body was shaking. He murmured something softly, so that only Sting would hear what he said.

"Yeah Rogue. I think you really do."

* * *

Lucy was horrified. How had Levy managed to convince her that this was a good idea? She was sitting on Rogue's bed! What if he didn't like her? She had broken into his house for Mavis's sake!

Worried, Lucy let her body fall on the bed and instantly calmed down. The sheets, the mattress, the pillows, everything was soaked in Rogue's intoxicating scent. She sighed and breathed in the heavenly smell she associated with cinnamon and dark cocoa.

Levy's direct approach involved Lucy breaking into his house (somehow Mira had managed to get his keys, which had made it easier). Levy and Mira had convinced Frosh to come with them and go get some ice-cream and stay the night in Fairy Tail. The train ride had been hell, seeing as that Gray had also accompanied them which in turn has brought Juvia. Seeing the crowd, Erza and Cana had also joined in the fun.

The entire way Cana tried to tutor her on how to seduce a man, while Levy kept commenting on her clothes. So in the end they went off to some shop in Crocus. Cana and Levy bought something they hid from Lucy and then they all proceeded to the house. There they thankfully parted from Gray, Erza and Juvia, who went off to stroll in the city. Then Levy and Mira forced Lucy into what they had bought, which turned out to be a chocolate brown brasserie and panty set, and matching pantyhose stockings. Lucy decided to wear it when Mira's expression reminded her of her Satan Soul.

Lucy had only agreed to the idea because it had been a week since the magazine had come out and she hadn't heard a word from either Yukino not Rogue. Now she realised that her mind was not in the right state and it had been a very bad decision. But before she could leave his house she heard the door open and froze in her place.

Today was the day she would die of shame.

* * *

Rogue was still fuming at the world when he reached his house. Shoving the key in his door with particular venom he turned only to realise that the door was already open. He caught many foreign scents as he let the door open as silently as possible. Lightly treading inside, he tried to catch Frosh's scent and failed. Warily, he went into shadow drive as he went upstairs to his room. He saw his room's door a little ajar and instantly slammed open. And stared in shock.

Creamy skin and silky blonde hair greeted his eyes. Caramel eyes wide, pink lips parted slightly and cheeks flushed, Lucy was innocent yet alluring. And as Rogue's gaze travelled further south his breath hitched. She was in her underwear, her bountiful breasts threatening to pop out of their cage. He felt sudden warmth enter his body as he noticed that the celestial mage was all legs, which were strapped in stockings. She was ravishing. Suddenly she jumped up and crossed her arms under her chest, making it look even fuller. "Um, Rogue, hi! I-I am sorry about this, I can explain, really..."

Before he knew what he wanted doing, Rogue crossed over to her and crashed his lips to her's. Lucy instantly started moving her lips against his, and let a low moan out. His hands travelled from her face to her back, feeling her soft skin against his calloused fingers. He slid his tongue over her lower lip to make her open her mouth, and she complied readily. He let a growl escape as he tasted her, relishing the sweetness. Eventually they broke up, unwillingly, but they had to breathe.

At the back of his mind, Rogue wondered- what was happening? Was he dreaming? Since he had seen the magazine, his dreams were being haunted by the blonde in his arms. As a maid, calling him master. Purring for him in her cat costume. Even in her normal clothes, stroking his hair while he is in a train.

"Are you real?" He asked Lucy and she giggled. His heart missed a beat when she made that sound. "Yes Rogue, I am very much real." Her head was I'm his chest. It was then he realised how short she is, without her boots her head reached his chin. She was a perfect fit, custom made just for him. Just like he was for her. "You look very good. I couldn't resist myself, I am sorry." She looked up to his eyes. "Don't be sorry, I am very happy that you couldn't stop yourself." She detached herself from him and sat down on the bed. He followed and sat next to her. "So, where is Frosh?"

"Ah, right. She is currently having a play date with the lovey Mirajane." She sighed and looked straight into his eyes. "Look, I am really sorry about this. It was all Levy's plan, and then Cana and Mira also chipped in. They made me wear all of this and then took away my clothes, so I couldn't change back." Rogue looked at her, confused. "Why though? Why did they make this 'plan'."

At that her face went red and she avoided his eyes. "Ah, well, you se-" but before she could continue the door downstairs banged and Sting came rushing up. "Yo Rogue are yo-oh." He stopped at the now wide open door of Rogue's room. Lucy instantly went behind Rogue on the bed, her face radiating heat. What she couldn't see was that Rogue was livid.

"What is it Sting?" He asked his partner with thinly veiled rage. "Ah, I just came to che-you did-you know wha-I'll just go. Sorry for barging in. Bye!" And then he practically ran out of the house, glad to have left with his life. "I am really sorry Lucy, it was my fault for not locking the door. I should have foreseen that he would come because of today."

"No it's fine. But what happened today?" At that Rogue froze, mentally cursing himself for letting it slip. "Ah, nothing really. Just something that inconvenienced Sting. So you were saying?" Now it was Lucy's turn to freeze. But she decided that it was now or never. "Okay I'll tell you from the beginning." And then she started explained it all to him, beginning from her reasons for the photoshoot. "So you see I like someone, and I thought that by doing a, well, risque photo spread I might be able to get that person's attention."

"Yeah I know, Yukino was all over it. You like a dragonslayer right? But then why would you let me kiss-oh." Rogue started blushing when he finally realised the truth. She liked him? "Yeah, I like you. A lot." With her red face, looking up to him with her big chocolate eyes, Lucy was testing his self control. "I guess I should tell you what happened today then. Why Sting came over. Well, basically I confessed to Sting that I like you." He didn't see any need to tell her the rest, like how he had almost killed some people and nearly lost his mind.

But he knew why he regained his control over his powers. What Sting had said was exactly what Lucy had once said when they had gone on a mission and he had snapped when a bandit had almost succeeded in hurting her. She was his light and he couldn't live without her anymore. She was the only thing apart from Frosh who gave life any meaning whatsoever.

After registering what Rogue had said, Lucy jumped on the shadow dragonslayer. They both fell on the bed, with Lucy's body pressing against his as she locked her lips with his. Her fingers tangled themselves in his ponytail while his roamed over her exposed skin hungrily. Their tongues danced together and he felt desire pool inside him. Her leg locked itself between his legs and her fingers finally left his hair to travel down. He growled as her soft touches left a trail of fire in their wake, making his body feverish. Gasping for air, they broke their contact. Rogue had never felt such intense emotions in his entire life. Is this how it will be like, being with Lucy?

He could definitely get used to it.

"Um, Rogue? I was wondering, may I borrow some a shirt from you?" Lucy said after they lay on top of each other for a few minutes. Rogue smirked. "I think you look just fine like this. I definitely like it very much." Lucy simply hit him on his head and they cracked up.

After two hours Rogue looked at the girl cooking in his kitchen merrily, in his shirt and he felt deep satisfaction. She was his.

"Rogue, don't peak! I want to surprise you!"

* * *

Two weeks later Sorcerer's Weekly had another famous mage do an interview for them, and this issue made history as a Sabertooth mage used it to announce to the world that a certain fairy was his and his alone.

All the dragonslayers barely managed to save their eardrums as a Mirajane Stratuss squealed at a frequency humans weren't even capable of producing.

"Hey Rogue, I think I will have to buy all the copies of this edition. Only I should get to see you in those shorts. Least you could have done was wear a shirt." The fairy said to the tiger. "Now you know what I felt like when you did that spread. In fact, why shouldn't other people see me?" The tiger had his revenge. "Well then I think I will have to show you why only I am allowed to see you in those shorts."

Rogue had the best sex he had ever had till then.

Lucy blessed the day she had decided to buy that cat outfit for the photoshoot.

* * *

Rogue recalled the words he had said to Sting the day everything had happened.

 _"I love her, don't I?"_

"Rogue, I love you."

"I love you too Lucy."

* * *

 **I am not very happy with the ending, but here we are.**

 **I really hope you liked it. I couldn't decide whether to do fluff or smutt, and this is the result.**

 **The starting idea was very difficult actually, but I like this better.**

 **Hope you have a great valentine's!**

 **Fizz out.**


End file.
